


Rivalry

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McDonald's and Burger King always seem to have it out for each other but it is starting too go far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

"Would you like some special sauce with your order?" I said trying to sound and look cheerful.  
"No, just the hamburger and fries please." I put the order through and took his payment. I relaxed against the counter waiting for his order to come up and making sure that he didn't try to steal anything. That was when they came in. Three people in Burger King uniforms marching up to the counter. Their leader smacked his hands on the counter before speaking to me from over his large glasses.  
"Bree." It was matter of fact and he seemed like he was trying to scare me.  
"Charles." I said back sarcastically and unimpressed staying against the back wall.  
"So," he started making himself look cool "wanna tell us what's in your secret sauce?" He and the rest of his crew laughs.  
"No." I'm bored and just wanting this day to be over. I give the man his order and he walks out like some gang war is about to break out. Then I lean against the back wall again hoping he is going to go away. He looks upset that I wouldn't go along with his little "special sauce" prank.  
"I'd bet you would look better in blue." He starts trying to impress me. "Red isn't as slimming." His company laughs again. I decide to play this little game for a bit.  
I smile and say. "Blue doesn't seem much better." He sneers as he tries to find another insult looking to his groupies for help.  
"You'll regret that Bree." He snaps and he and his Burger King goonies leave the store. I wasn't around when this rivalry started but I knew that these two stores seemed to really hate each other. I didn't even know Charles on a personal level, I just read his nametag and after the numerous times he would come into the store I would just remember his name. This was a stupid rivalry anyway, the stores are just across the street from each other and there were no decreases in the amount of business each store received. If I had to guess, however, it all started when my manager, Josh, opened the doors and threw hundreds of packets of ketchup into their store, all of them open. Then Burger King retaliated by rigging our doors with buckets full of mayo. Tensions have been high ever since.  
The pranks kept getting more complex. They took the light bulbs out of our "M" and we Egg McMuffined their managers car. They released thousands of crickets in our parking lot. So we put a large python in their prize display case. After that, the pranks stopped for a few months after the snake incident. Then there were these social visits. Josh would take his right hand woman, Liss and her right hand man Ashton. I was usually left to man the store with the cook They would go over and insult them in their own store and then maybe two days later they would come into our store and insult us. This game had been going on for about a month now and it was getting old. I was the one who got targeted the most and it was gearing me up to quit. I was completely and totally done.


End file.
